


It's Only Me Who Wants to Wrap Around Your Dreams

by upset_and_confused



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddles, Dad Jokes, Dream Sex, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Morning Wood, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Kisses, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Not to brag but Darryl Wilson hasn't had a wet dream since he got married (That is a brag, right?). But Things are weird and different and new in the Forgotten Realms and apparently they have other ideas for his subconscious.





	It's Only Me Who Wants to Wrap Around Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is just my life now... Come find me at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) so we can talk about the dads and live in fear of what the Daddy Master is bringing next.

Darryl was dreaming. He had to be, the colors were too saturated, too blurry, too sensual. 

The person who was on top of him was saying something, something about him looking good when he blushed. So definitely not Carroll. 

No, no, this person had sandy hair, glasses, a goofy smile, and absolutely no curves. No, not just that, they were downright skinny. They felt great. 

Oh shit he hoped this wasn’t another shared dream.

“Darryl!” The person was laughing breathlessly, “You can go harder, I’m not gonna break.” 

“I’m just worried about getting covered in poison again.” Darryl heard himself joke as he pulled the person down to rest their foreheads together. 

The person scoffed then groaned, “You weren’t covered, just… well i healed you anyway!” 

Darryl was laughing. During sex. That hadn’t happened in… oh well maybe that hadn’t happened at all. 

“Golly, Dar,” The figure moaned, falling back and catching themselves on their hands, “You have the most handsome laugh.” 

Darryl opened his mouth and felt a familiar stirring feeling “Oh, oh yeah okay yeah.” 

“Well if that is all it takes to get you there then I guess you don’t see men a lot, huh?”   
“Henry!” Darryl laughed, just having time to think ‘oh shit’ before the psychic damage woke him up. 

Darryl woke up from the fuzzy dream to find himself wrapped up tightly and for a second he was worried that he had been tied up in his sleep. But no. The ropes were too warm and snuggly. It took only a second for Darryl to remember that he and Henry were sharing a bed in the inn they had boarded up in the night before. 

In the other bed Glenn was asleep and Ron was… right, sleeping in the bathtub for some sad weird reason.

Another noise from Henry drew Darryl’s attention back to him. It was a little disorientating to see him in bed, but Darryl didn’t quite remember why. A sudden shift from the man brought Darryl’s attention to his lower half and reminded him of why it was weird to see Henry in this context. 

Right. Right. 

The dream. 

Which had been followed by… 

Darryl shifted his hips. 

This was mortifying. Horrible. Disgusting even. It was also the first time this had happened in years and years. Hell, Darryl couldn’t even remember the last time he had had a steamy dream about Carroll or woken up with morning wood. 

And here was Henry. Wrapped around him like an octopus, muttering into his chest hair, breathing softly, looking like a dream.  _ The _ dream. 

Darryl looked down at him, suddenly a little guilty. Maybe he should wake him up and apologize. 

“Hey.” He whispered into… well Henry’s hair was the closest thing to him. He was basically kissing his head as he spoke. “Henry, hey.” 

“No.” A voice mumbled into his chest.   
“Henry,” Darryl whispered again “Henry I want to apologize.” 

“Shut up, Darryl.” Henry mumbled, “Shut up you stupid sexy bear, ‘m fucking sleepin’.”

Darryl blushed and got ready to open his mouth again but was stopped but Henry crawling up him and pressing a fumbling sleepy kiss against his mouth for the… what was this? Sixth time? 

“Shut up.” Henry repeated and wrapped more securely around him. 

Well. Darryl thought, not quite sure what to do but feeling sleep overtaking him. He supposed he could apologize again in the morning. Maybe he would get kissed again. 


End file.
